As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group, NSABP, we are contributing data from patients previously entered into Protocols B-04, B-06, B-09, B-10,C-01 and R-01, and entering new patients on Protocols B-06, C-01, R-01 and the new Breast Cancer Adjuvant Therapy Protocols B-11, B-12, B-13 and B-14. The present application A) - seeks funding to permit continued patient accrual in ongoing protocols (numbers B-06, C-01, R-01 and B-11, B-12, B-13 and B-14), B) - to continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have already terminated, (numbers B-04, B-08, B-09, and B-10), and C) - to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. The ongoing protocols are: 1) B-06 "A Protocol to Compare Segmental Mastectomy and Axillary Dissection With and Without Radiation of the Breast and Total Mastectomy and Axillary Dissection." All patients undergo axillary dissection and those with histologically positive nodes receive adjuvant chemotherapy. 2) C-01 "A Clinical Trial to Evaluate Postoperative Immunotherapy and Postoperative Systemic Chemotherapy in the Management of Resectable Colon Cancer". 3) R-01 "A Clinical Trial to Evaluate Postoperative Radiation and Postoperative Systemic Chemotherapy in the Management of Resectable Rectal Carcinoma". 4) B-11 "A Clinical Trial to Compare PF With and Without Adriamycin in the Management of Patients with Primary Breast Cancer and Positive Axillary Nodes Whose Tumors are Negative for Estrogen Receptors". 5) B-12 "A Clinical Trial to Compare PFT With and Without Adriamycin in the Management of Patients with Primary Breast Cancer and Positive Axillary Nodes Whose Tumors Are Positive for Estrogen Receptors. 6) B-13 "A Clinical Trial To Assess Sequential Methotrexate 5-Fluorouracil In Patients With Primary Breast Cancer and Negative Axillary Nodes Whose Tumors are Negative for Estrogen Receptors. 7) B-14 "A Clinical Trial To Assess Tamoxifen in Patients With Primary Breast Cancer and Negative Axillary Nodes Whose Tumors Are Positive for Estrogen Receptors.